Horror Wonderland
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Meet Sara Black cousin to Lydia Deetz. She ends up in the Neitherworld and everything changes to a different world but it's up to her and the rest of the others to save there world. And dose Beetlejuice fall in love? You just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beetlejuice only the oc's  
_

Horror Wonderland

Chapter1

There once was a goth girl name Sara. Oh who am I kidding! I am not going to tell my storylike this. It was a ranny day and I was on the porch listing to my pian in the ass mother. Telling me about how to act and all. Well I am nothing like her. You see I like creepy and scary stuff. I was acting like I was linsang to her but I was not. Then all other the sudden a black and white rabbit came up to me and he was warring a red or was it pink/purple vest I don't really know but I think I might be going crazy or something. "Hi there." I said to it. "Hello." It said to me. What the hell is going on? "Um what is your name?" I ask looking at him. "James and yours?" James ask me. So it's a boy ok this is so strange. "Um...Sara Black." I told him. "Well nice to me to I have to go." Then he was hoping away. I look at my mom who was finally a sleep. "Hey what up James I coming with you!" I yelled at him and he nod and we head to the woods. I heard him mutter some worlds but I don't know what it was. Then the next then the next thing I know we were in another world. But it look so familiar like I seen this place before. "Follow me Sara." James told me. I follow James and we came up to a building. "Is this your home?" I ask him as we came up to the door. "Nope. It be longs to the Ghost Mad Hatter." He told me as we step in and then I saw him. 'That can be.' "You cheated!" The spider told him. "Prove it." He said grabbing what look like beetles? "Hey everyone I am back and I have some one you may like to me. They all look at me I wavy at them but the one they callGhost Mad Hatter. Now I see him better I knew it. 'Beetlejuice!' No fucking way it can't be. "So what your name sweet?" The spider ask me. "Sara Black and must be Ginger?" I said with a smile. "Um..." Was all she could say. "How the hell did you know about that?" I turned around and see that Hatter was right be hind me. "My cousin Lydia Deetz." She use to tell me everything." I told him. "Well sweetcheecks Everything has change welcome to Horror Wonderland. And that there is not Ginger we had to change names so her name is Sally." He told me with anger. "Well don't get all nasty with me B..." I was going to finish but he cover my mouth. "Don't even say it Sara if ye know what's good for you." He told me. I just nod my head. "The only thing that she did not tell me is why she left you."I said looking at him. "She did not want to hang out with The Ghost With The Most any more." He told me walking to the couch. I set next to him as everyone came and look. "Yeah I don't like her new boyfriend that she has." I told him. "Don't tell me...I all ready seen." He told me making a beer bottle appear. "Want one?" He ask me. I nod and he got me on. Oh I am only 20 years old. "So why is Horror Wonder land not the Neitherworld anymore? Is this place for the undead?" I ask him as I tack a drink. "Yeah but...I don't know if she tell ye about Scuzzo the Clown and his brother Fuzzo the Clown, Bully the Crud and Prince Vince all trying to get to me and Lydia. So I change everything with my juice." He told me as he look at me. "Ye know you look nothing like her at all." He told me as I look at him. "BJ, that because I am not her." I told him as I got closter to him. He look down and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Will you help me bring back my home Sara?" He ask me with a sad look. "For you BJ anything." I told him and hug him. Well for now...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Beetlejuice only the Oc's

Chapter 2

Me and BJ was talking and Ginger…Oh sorry I mean Sally. Came in and looking at us. "What is it?" BJ ask looking at him and I was looking at him to. "This came for you Beetle." She hand him the letter. He grab it out of her hands and open it on his with on zap. "What the hell!" Hey yelled. "What's the matter?" I ask him as I put my hand on his back and look at the letter.

Beetlejiuice and friends,

Give us what we want and no one will die all over again. So you have three weeks to give us Lydia…oh sorry she is gone for good…..but you have something better. Give us her and we will give you back your home. Like we said you have three weeks to do this if not say good bye to all.

The Monsters of Doom

Ok that is a stupid name for them and I see Beetlejuice fire up and I mean fire up. He was on fire. "BJ cool down nothing is going to happen we can stop them trust me." I said looking him in the eyes. He look at me and he was back to normal. I hug him and he hug me back. "For now on you are my best friend." He told me. Yeah I have a feeling it could be more then best friends. "I like that BJ." I told him. Then some one came in and look at us. "Oh it so nice to see my brother happy again." Said some one how sound so happy. Me and BJ turn around and see a ghost that look like BJ But cleaner. "Donny….Oh I mean Danny what are you here?" He ask him. "Oh dear brother can I come and see you?" He ask with a smile. "How about…HELL NO!" BJ yelled at him. "BJ Be nice to him he just want to see you." I told with a mean look. "Oh thank you…..Um…." He ask me. "Sara." I said with a kind smile. "Yeah be all lovely and shit but no one is going to get my Sara." BJ told him and he pull me to him. "I can see that brother and that's why want to help you and the others get our home back." Danny (Donny) told him. "Ok brother you are in, How about Ma and Pa?" BJ ask with a worry look. I think Lydia told me that Bee that's BJ's mom. Try's to give him a bath and he dose not like them at all. "They are coming and we are going to be staying here after this is done." He told BJ and I look at Beetle and he look paler then her is now. "B?" Are you ok?" I ask him. "No." Was all I got from him and he went to his room. I have a feeling this is not going to be good.

TBC….

Let me know how you like it and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Beetlejuice only the oc's

Chapter 3

I look at Danny and I got up from the couch. I walk to BJ's door and knock. "BJ? Can I come in?" I ask with a worry look. No answer but the door open and I walk in. I look around and see his marrow. I look at it and saw Lydia and her boyfriend Kyle. "I don't like him." He told me laying in his bed. I turned and saw him. He move some and I set next to him. " I know what you mean B he is I don't know how to say it.." I said to him as he look at me. "I know what you mean Sari." He told me as he tack out a cigarette and start to smock it. I look at him and He look at me. "What?" He ask. holding his smock. "You call me Sari." I told him as I look in his eyes. "What about it?" He ask looking back at the marrow. "No one call me that before." I said look back at the marrow to. "Well you call me BJ or B so why not all you Sari:?" He ask me, He had a point there, Why not? "You have a point." I told him as I got closer to him. "Hey babe?" He ask me. "Yeah?" I ask him as I close my eyes. He put one of his arms around me and hold me close. "Don't turn out to be like her." He said with sadness. "BJ don't worry I won't" I told him and I was out like a light but before I fell to sleep I felt Beetle kiss my forehead. An hour later I wake up and BJ was holding me. "You up?" He ask me. I nod my head and I look up at him. "Sorry I went to sleep." I told him with a frown on my face . "Don't worry I know you were tired" He told me and I got up. "How?" I ask him. "I been which you in that marrow." He told me. So he must know what my life is like and how I want to be free and away from it. "Wow." Was all I could say to him. We got out of bed but He stop me from walking out. He look at me some more and came close to my face. 'Oh is he going to kiss me?' I ask myself. Then Ginger oh I mean Sally came in and with a scared face. "Beetlejuice!" She hollers at him. "WHAT!" He did the same. They are out there." She told us. BJ Was getting mad again but this time I stop him. He nod and then he change my clothes with a snap of his fingers. I look down and I had a black skirt, black tights, a white shirt with a black jacket and boots. I love it. "I smile at him and he smile back at me. I tack his hand and we were going out to face these monsters. "You scared babe?" He ask me and I nod my head. I did not want to trust my voice right now.

TBC….

I hope you like and remember don't be afraid to tell me how you like the story the so far.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Beetlejuice only the oc's

In this chapter BJ will also tale the story to

Chapter 4

We stand right outside the door and look at them. "What the hell do you want?!" Beetle yelled at them holding me close to him. "HER!" Prince Vince Yelled and then cry. "Yeah!" The others holler at us. "Your not tuching her or tacking her eather." BJ told them and I look at Sally and she turned in a humen. "Beetle is rigth you have to get thouge us frist to get to Sara." She told them. "This means war and we be coming when you don't know when." Bully the Crud said looking at me. I turn my head and I flit BJ hold me tighter. "We be looking." Make (The Monster across the street) told them. I look a little and seen them giving a evil look. Then they were gone and everyone was talking. Me and BJ went in and I look at him. We set down and I setting across his lap. "I not letting them get near you Sari." He told me as I put my head on his shoulder. He just hold me and then someone came in crying. We look up and it was...Lydia! "Lydia!" Me and B yelled at the sometime. "He broke up with me." Was all she said setting next to BJ. "I told ye he was no good but did you lesson? Nope." BJ told her as he look at me and smile at me. I smile back at him and snuggle Closter. "Yes you did." She told him and then she finally look at him and she seen me. "Sara? What are you doing here? And why are you with him." She ask me as I look at her. "I follow a rabbit to here and found BJ." I told her we a smile and see look at me. "What rabbit?" She ask and look at BJ. "James." I told her. "Who?" She ask again. "He's my new friend I made." BJ told her. "Oh ok whatever. So BJ can I stay here for a little bit untie I finger out what to do with my life?" She ask and looking at him like she needed something. Well I can tell you this she not getting my BJ...Wait did I just say my BJ? I gust I did and I can tell you I like it. BJ gave her a nasty look and then look at me. "Well Lydia...You did heart me after you left me and told me never talk to you ever again. So I think no...Anyway I found myself a new bestfriend." He told her as he hold me close as he can and then turn his head to spit. Hey he might be gross but I like him. "But Beetle I..." She was about to say more but he just gave her a look. "Ok I see how it is. Sara for now on we are not cousins and BJ I hope you made a good choices. Because she not what you think she is." Then she was going. "Babe what did she mean by that?" He ask me. I look up at him and told him. "I can get angry at times." I told him looking down at the floor. He move my head to look at him. "I don't care if you get angry I get like at times." He told me. "But I can't control it." I told him and he shock his head. "I will help you babe." He told me and we were close again. "Beetle what did you do to Lydia!" Jack (Jacques La Lean) came in yelling. "Every time." BJ whisper as he look up at him. "Nothing all I told that bitch was she could not stay here was all." He told him. "BJ...' I gave him a look. "Pulse she told me that I am not her cousin anymore." I told him and got up and walk to BJ's room. Once I was in there I lay on his bed and close my eyes.

BJ pov

What is the hell wrong with me? Every time I am so close to her I just want to kiss her and more. Then Lydia comes in and then boom. I hate my life right now. Pulse Sara is having anger problems but I can handle her...But when Lyds was here I could tale she was faking it. Her boyfriend did not brake up with her. She done this before and I felt sorry for her but not this time. She think she can always win me over but she can't not this time. I have a new bestfriend this time and I am not going to lose this one like I did to her. "BJ..." I look at Jacques and give him a look say fuck off. And he walk off. I just lay on the couch and think. "What the hell am I going to do? Am I falling for Sara? I need to chill out." Then I tuned in to a ice cube. Oh I heat when my juice acts up like this. "I need to heat up a little." I said and I was back to myself. I got up and walk to my room and open it and there she was sleeping in my bed and I came up to her and made the bad big just for us and got in. I pull her close and kiss her on the head. Why was I like this? I don't know I thought me and Lydia were going to be a couple but did not work out. When she was in collage she only seen me only once and then it just stop. She meet that boy and forgot me. One day I try to get to her and she left me a note saying that we should not see each other never again. But one day she came and she was all upset I was dumb for tacking her in all she did was tacking my money for drugs and try to use me for sex. But I tope her on that sex part but the money thing was no hope hiding it. She find it. Anyway after that I found a new liking and that was Sara. I could tell she was not happy with her life. One time I seen she was packing and was going to run away but she had no clue where to go but know she dose and I hope she will stay with me one day and maybe we would have something more.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Beetlejiuce only the oc's

Chapter 5

BJ POV

I wake up for my nap filling something holding me. I look down and it was Sara still sound a sleep. I just holder a little longer like I was going to lose her forever. I look at the marrow in my room and I see her mom and dad talking. "Nathen where has she gone?" Her mom ask her dad. "Julie don't worry she could not get to far you know we have our servants witching her every move." He told her. I turn off the marrow and look at Sara. No wonder Sara wanted to run away from there. "BJ?" I hear her say my nickname. "Yes Sari?" I ask running my hand throw her hair. Ok what is wrong with me? "Did you see what I think you see?" She ask me looking up at me and I only nod my head and give a grumpy look. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." She told me looking away from me and look out the window. "Sara you know you can't...You have to be...Well you know." I told her and she nod her head yes to me. She got up and walk to me bathroom. I fill so sorry for her.

Sara POV

I was in BJ's bathroom and was thinking what he told me. He was right. Only way for me to say her is to be dead. I just don't want to go back home because I heat the way my mom and dad treat me and I want to help BJ and the others save their home. "Babe you ok in there?" I heard Beetle ask me. "Yes I am ok." I said open the door and looking at him. 'Will he just kiss me all ready? I know he want to. 'I told myself. "Um...My mom and dad are here." He told me as he walk pass me in to his bathroom and shut the door behind me. "Oh day Juice you will do it." I whisper as I walk out of his room in to the TV room. I set on the couch and look at everyone how was fighting about something and BJ pop right next to me as he put an arm around me. "What They fighting about?" He ask me. "I don't know but I like to know what is it." I told him as we witch. "No." Sally said. "Yes." Jack said. "You are lying." Mark said. "Mark they are right." Molly (The Monstress Across the Street) said holding Mark. Then a ward looking dog came running up to us. "Poopsie! Down!" BJ Yelled and everyone was looking at us. I pick up Poopsie and pet him. "JR!" Said a lady running up to him with a man that look like Frankenstein monster. "Oh who is this lovey lady that you have? And what happen to Lydia? Have you taking a bath? Are you clean?" She ask him looking him over. I was giggling and he was giving me a look saying "You will get it later on." "MA! First this is my new bestfriend Sara Black Lydia's cousin. Sara this is my ma Bee Juice and my pa Gnat Juice." He told me and I shack their hand. "Nice to me you." I told them. "You know what happen to Lydia I showed you remember? And no." Was all he told her and she nod. "Well We know they are after Sara and not Lydia." Gnat told us and we nod. They walk over to Donny and I look at him. "What?" He ask me as he looking at me. "What is with Jr?" I ask him. "Oh that...well ma and pa call me that but I still don't know why myself." He told me and we look at everyone. "BJ do you think we can do this?" I ask him with a scared look. "We just have to try but right know I be right back." He told me and I look to see what he was doing. But no luck.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bettlejuice only my oc's

Chapter 6

"BEETLEJUICE!" Oh no that can't be good at all. BJ came runing next to me like he was there the hole time. Here came the mayor cover in glue and fathers. "BJ? What the hell did you do?" I ask him trying not to laugh. "Oh nothing...just thought I lighting up the mood is all." He told me with a smile. "Beetle you think this is funny? Wait after this is over something is going happen to you." He told him and then look at me. "Yeah you just wait." He said again and walk away with a smile on his face. "I wonder what he is up to?" I ask BJ and he was still like a statue. Oh great he is froze up. Danny came up to me and look at his brother. "Oh no not this again." He said to me. "What?" I ask looking at him. "Sometimes Beetle's juice or magic what whatever you like to call it acts up and he can't control it." He told me. I look at B and think of something to stop him. "BJ stop frizzing up and warm up some." I told him. But nothing happen and Sally and Jack came up to us. "Oh my." Sally said. "Try anything yet." Jack ask me. I just my head and think then I walk up to BJ. I did not know what I was thinking and kiss hi check. That made him snap out whatever he was in. "Babe?" He ask me but I walk away from him and in to the kitchen. I look in the refrigerator and looking for a drink. Then I found something I open it and was about to tack a sip and it was taking away from me. I look up and see BJ standing right in front of me. He was so close I could smell him. He did not smell that bad as you think. Yes he smell like dirt and something else but I can't tell what it was. He mad the bottle disappear and tacks my head. He bends down and kiss me. I froze up a little and kiss him back. He licks my bottom lip and I moan as he did it and I open my mouth for him. He put his tough in my mouth and things just got heated up. Oh he taste like beetles and something but I don't know what it was. We were going at it untiled Bee and the others came in to see what the noise was. I gust I did not know I was that loud of a moaner. "What the..." Was all Sally said looking at us. We break apart and looking at each other. BJ put his forehead on mine and look at me and smile I smile back at him. "Do you guys mind I was having some fun with my girl." He told them now looking at them as he walk away from me. 'Did I just kiss The Ghost with the Most Beetlejuice?' I ask myself and everyone was looking at me. "What?" Was all I could say to them as I was running to BJ. "Sorry about that." He told me as he look down at the floor. "B I am not mad at you. Surprise yes but mad no. Anyway you are my first kiss anyway and you know what?" I ask him as he stop walking to the garage. "Really and what?" He ask turning to look at me. "I like it." I told him and smiling at him. His eyes wide and his mouth hang open. "Babe are you sure?" He ask me and I nod my head yes because I did not trues my voice at all. He gabs me and kiss me again. "But there is one thing I am going to do with you Sara and that is I am going to tack it slow with you." He told me and pulled me in to the garage. Once we were in there I head a beep beep. "Doomy come down this is my new girl Sara." I look what he was talking to and it was a car. "Beep Beep" He said. "Doomy I told you Lydia is never coming back she chose her life and gave up on me for another." He tell Doomy. "Beep." It said look at me. "Um...I am Sara Lydia's cousin. Nice to me you Doomy' I said coming up to him and I could feel BJ right behind me. "Beep Beep." He said again. I look at B. "He said it nice to meet you to." He told me as he walk to the car and got in. I look at him and he look at me with one eyebrow up. "You coming or what?" He ask me. I got in and The car starts to move. "BJ where are we going?" I ask him. "I am going to show you around." He told me.

TBC...

Don't for get to read and review...Let me know how you like it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own my oc's

Chapter 7

Me and BJ was riding around. "So this is where the mall or should say was." BJ said pointing at a big shopping center. "So all of this happen after she left?" I ask him. He look at me and let the car drive it self. "Yes...But now..." He said looking away and looking at everything that was going by. I just stay quite for a little. "You two must had some fun?" I said. "Yeah was did but now everything is well not so much fun." He said laying back and looking at the sky. "B you know you and me can make some new fun." I told him coming close to him. He look at me and I smile at him. "Your right. "He smile at me and grab me and kiss me. Then Doomy beep and me and B look up. "Ah shit." BJ said holding me close. It was Bully the Crud. "What the hell?" Was I could say. "Give me that little lady and then I be on my way Beetlejuice." He told him and I was holding on to BJ and yes I was scared. "How about no." BJ said making a big bottle of barbecue sauce pop out of no where and pour it all over Bully. Me and BJ laughing and we were on are way. "B you know they are going to keep coming after us untie they get me." I told him. " Yeah I know but you got me babe." He told me and kiss me.

BJ POV

What The hell was i thinking when I kiss Sara in the kinchen. But I tell you all one thing I sure like it. I think I might be in love with her. Then now on the road with her what is wrong with me? Well after we dile with Crud we were off to see on worm that I have to say I like. "Well babe we are here." I told her. "Um...Beetle this is all sand." She told me as she look around and then it happen. I pull her out of the way and the sand worms came to us. Did I ever told you I hate sand worms? Well I do. "Get away!" I yelled at them as I fly me and Sara away from them. Then one of them stop the others form getting us. "Hey there Baby Sand Worm." I told him and he look at me. "Is that the worm that you and Lydia brought up?" She ask me as she look at him. "Yes it is." I told her as I rub his head. "But I thought you did not like them?" She ask me as she study the worm. "Yes but this one here is one I am not afraid of. Anyway Lydia told you did she?" I ask. "Yes but that when she was younger and I also remember a cousin BJ..." Then she looks at me. "Was that you?" She ask me. I was looking at my nails and then look up at her as I change in to a cousin BJ. "Yep and I was also Mr. Beetle man and Betty Juice." I said as I change in to them. "Wow." she said with a wow look on her face. "How old was you when she told you?" i ask her. "I was only 9 when she told me and I thought she we joking utile she show me the pitchers of her and you." She told me and look a the ground. "What's the matter Sari?" I ask her as I came up to her. "One day I was at her house and I saw her talking to a ghost but it was not you. You can tell I am some what like her...I can see ghost like her but this on was evil looking." She told me and I could tell she was scared. Wormy came up to her and try to make her happy. I was worry and thinking about something. "Babe it's time to go...Wormy I will call you when needed got it?" I told Baby sand worm. He nod and we got in to Doomy and headed back home. Something was not right and think Lydia might be in trouble to.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Beetlejuice only the oc's

Chapter 8

Sara POV

We got back and me and BJ ran to his room. We look in his marrow and seen Lydia and Kyle. "BJ look he don't look right." I told him. "Babe…that ghost that you seen is in him.." He told me. "B who is it?" I ask him with a worry look. "Do you really want to know?" He ask me. "Let me gust…..Prince Vince?" I ask him looking at him. "No something even badder then what we are going throw.." He told me. "Who is it Beetle?" I ask with a worry look. "He name is Darkness…he really dose not have a real name. He is also one bad ghost. But we just have to keep a eye out on him." He told me and then one of his eye pop out and role on the floor. "Hey get back here." He told his eye as he chase it and I also try to get it. Our hands touch as we grab his eye. I help putting his eye back in. "Thanks Sari ." He told me and kiss me. "Welcome BJ." I told him. Every time he kiss me. I just want more but I gust I have to wait when he is ready.

At the Hide out

"So what are we going to do?" Ask Bully. "We will think of something." Scuzzo told them. "I all ready have and it going to be good." Prince Vince said as he was crying.

BJ POV

Sara was in my room sleeping wile was try to find away to get the world back. "Beetle are you ok?" Ask my brother. "No Donny I'm not ok." I told him with anger. "is it Sara?" He ask me.. "No it's not her…do you have something better to do?" I ask him. That is one thing I heat so much someone bugging you. I got up and grab my papers that I had and walk into my room and set next to Sara.. She move a little and snuggle up to me a little and I put my hand on her back and start to rub it. She is so warm and sometimes I wish I was a live aging but never going to happen but at less I have her. I lay next to her as I tack out a cigarette and smoke it. I was think what to do if something happen to her how will I finder her and rescue her from them. Pulse how was this Darkness ghost. "BJ?" I look down her and make the cigarette disappear. "Yes Babe?" I ask as I pull her to me. "Are you ok?" She ask me. "Yeah." Was all I could tell her. "Ok." She told me as she went back to sleep. I kiss the top of her head and when to sleep to and start to dream.

TBC…

Please let me know if you like and I hope you in joy the story….


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Beetlejuice only the oc's

Chapter 9

BJ POV

I close my eyes and went to sleep and start to dream. But it was not my dream but Sara's. "BJ!" I hear her yelled for me. "Babe!" I yelled back. "Help me!" I here her again. I ran and ran and I find her. They had her and I could not get to her. "Sara you have to say my name three times so I could get to you!." I told her as I look in to her eyes. I could tell she was scared and need me. "Beetlejuice..." She said as Bully trying to shut her up. "Come on.." I said. "B...Beetlejuice..." She said as Prince Vince hold her down. Then the two fucking clowns was getting ready to have their way with her. "BBETLEJUICE!" she scream my name and I smile. "IT"S SHOWTIME!" I yelled and came and knock them all of them and bet the hell of them as I see Sara getting up. Once I be the shit out of them I look at Sara. "B how did you get into my dream?" She ask me. "Oh I gust because you are near me and I can get into your dream if I want to." I told her. "Oh." She told me and smile up at me. I look at her and kiss her and she kiss me back.

Sara POV

I was just walking in my dream and all of the suddin I was tack by the bad guys. I yelled for BJ for help and hope he came. Then he show up and tell me to say his name three times for him to help me. I say his name once and Bully cover my mouth and I bit him. I say it again and Vince hold me down because I trying to get up. Then I see the clowns coming up to me getting ready to do me. That's when I yelled for him. The next thing I know BJ was betting the shit out of them. After he got done he came up to me. I as he how he got in to my dream and he told me. The next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. He start to touch me on the boobs and we back apart. "I so want you right now but...I can't." BJ told me looking at me and then he was going. I wake up and look at him. "Why? Is it because I am still alive and your dead BJ?" I ask him as I look at him. He look at me and then got up and walk in to the bathroom. I got up and follow him and he shut the door on me. "It's something like that." Was all he told me and I just stand there for only a little and head back to bed. I start to cry. "But I love you Beetlejuice." I whisper. I grab a pace of paper and start to wright a letter to him and then change into my outfit that he made for me. Once I was done I walk out and no one was looking and I was out of the door. I love BJ but I thought he love me.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Beetlejuice but the oc's I do

Chapter 10

BJ Pov

What the hell is wrong with me? I love her why am I so stupid. I slam my head agents the door and heard her level. I walk out and found a letter form her.

BJ,  
I am sorry for what I ever did to you. I just want to let you know that I love you and I thought you love me to. But I gust I was wrong so I am going to leve and never come back.

Sara

What the hell! I do love her I am not ready for the next stape with her. Oh what have I done? I lost another that I loved. I pop out of my room and outside then start to look for her. "BEETLEJUICE!" It was Sara. "SARA!" I pop right where she was and The Monster of Doom had her. "Give her back!" I yelled at them. "I don't think so Mad Ghost Hatter." Bully told me with a smile. "She already said she dose not like you no more." Vince told me with a sad smile. "You will never get her back Beetle." Scuzzo told me with a smile. Then they where gone in to the long road and I know what they were going. I pop back to the house and everyone was look at me. I was fucking pisses now and no one better get in my way. "Um...Beetle?" Ginger ask. "Don't." I heard my brother told her. "Beetlejuice! I need your help with something." Oh fucking great it was Lydia. "Beetle did you hear me?" She ask tugging on my arm. "Level me the fuck A LONE!" I yelled at her letting my juice come out and hitting her to the wall. "B do want to talk about it?" Ask Donny. I nod my head and we went to the kitchen where ma and pa was. "What happen?" They ask me. "They tock her and now we have to get her back. I fucking mess up. She thought I did not love her but I do." I told them and show them the letter that she wrote. "Oh no." Ma said with a worry look and then see my eyes. "You do love her don't you son?" She ask me. "I do ma." I told her as she grab my hand. "Well let's go get her back. "But what about Lydia?" Ginger ask me. "You and bone head their keep an eye on her." I told them with a smile and my eye pop out aging I hate when that happens. I got my eye and look at everyone. "listen up you all and I am going to say this once. We are going to be using are made up names. Got it?" I told them. They all nod. "Good now let's get Sara back." I told them and then they all left to get ready. "Babe I coming for you and you will see how much I love you." I said looking out the window to the castle.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Beetlejuce only the oc's

Chapter 11

Sara Pov

Ok I was scared for the first time in my life. I wish BJ was here. I was in a room that they lock me in. "I have to find a way out but how?" I ask myself looking around. I look out the widow that was in the room but it was bar up. "Well shit now what to do?" I ask myself and I see a hole bunch of dead people coming up to the castle. And that's when I see him BJ. I yell at him. "BJ!" He looks up and see me. He did not look to happy at all. He mouth "I coming Sara." He dose care about me after all. "Girl your coming with us now!" Bully told me as he drag me out. "BEETLEJUICE!" I yelled for him. Then I got it. "Shut up girl!" Bully told me as we went down the hall. "BEETLEJUCIE!" I yelled aging and this time he hit me against the wall really hard. "Beetlejuice!" I said in pain and then someone show up and it was BJ but he was a women? "Hey there sweet thing." He told Bully. "Well hello there beautiful." Bully said dropping me but I fell on something sofa. I look around and it was Danny. "Danny?" I whisper to him. "Shh." He told me as he look over to BJ how nod a little and me and Danny was gone.

BJ Pov

Once I told everyone what to do. Once we had what we need it was time to go get my girl back. I look over where Lydia and she was still out. I just shock my head and look at Donny. "Danny you know what to do?" I ask him and he nod to me. "Mad Ghost Hatter were almost their Mark and Mandy told me as we came up to the castle. That's when I see her look at me and seen that she was stuck up there. 'They are going to pay once and for all.' I said in my head look at her. Then I saw Bully grab her. I fill something and I grab Donny. "She is calling get read to tack her away and don't worry about me." I told him and then we pop in the hall way and I seen Bully hit her up against the wall. "Hatter what are we going to do?" My brother ask me. I just smile at him and change into a sexy Betty Juice. "Hey there sweet thing." I said to Bully. "Well hello there beautiful." He said to me as he drop Sara and I see Donny change into a big pillow. I nod to them and Donny send them away. Now I had to diel with Bully. So what a good looking women like you doing here?" He ask me rubbing my arm. I swear if he go under me I going to juice him one. "Oh just looking." I told him in my beast girl voice. Then he touch my boobs and said to me. "Your not suppose to be her good looking." He told me. Oh I was not turn on one bit. "Oh really now I am sorry." I told him and then he done it. He had to go there! He look at me with a look. "Your a men?" Bully said with wide eyes. "Not just a men..." I told him as I change into my true self. "No Beetle we can talk about that's." He said backing up the wall as I came up to him. "I'm done talking...Now your going to pay for what you've done." I told him with a evil look. He was scared as shit and he was going to get it to.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

I don't Beetlejuice but the oc's I do own.

Chapter 12

Sara

I was out after I got back at BJ's house. When I wock up BJ was at my side but with blood all over him. "Please tell me you did not kill him." I told him closing my eyes. "No I just kick the shit out of him but did not kill him. Let's just say he won't be coming for you for a long time." BJ said to me and I smile at him. "BJ?" I ask looking at him. "Yes bade?" He look at me. "Do you really care about me?" I ask him as I set up. He came to me and we were face to face. "What do you say about this?." He ask me but before I could say anything he kiss me. I was shock then I kiss him back. "Sara I do care about you and more." He told me. "Then show me." I told him with a smile. With that we were at it. We kiss and he slips his tongue in my mouth and his hands were every where on my body. I did the same and the next thing I know we were naked. I pull away and look at him and he was looking at me up and down. He had a good looking body and very muscle. He was looking at me with hungry eyes and then he came to me again. He was right near my ear and whisper to me. "Babe you know you can stop me anytime you want to." He told me. "No just do it...I want you." I told him as I rub my hips to his. "Are you trying to kill me again?" He ask me. "No." I told him and kiss him. He move down my body and lick my neck and I moan. He came to my breast and stared to mess with them and fuck did it fill good. I fill his one hand going down between my lags. "Oh...BJ don't stop." I told him. "You like that Sara? Do you want more?" He ask me with love in his eyes. "Yes!." I yelled. "Oh you do? Well then what do feel about this?" He ask me as he put his head between my lags and I was in haven. Then the door open. "BEETLEJUICE!" It was Lydia and she was not happy one bit and she life with out us say a word. He went back on what he was doing and then the door open aging and this time the open again but I felt so closet. "B I feel something." I told him. "Just let it go honey." He told me and I did. "What the hell!" BJ just got done and look at his brother. "Tell anyone and your dead." BJ told him with his eyes glowing. Danny just nod and walk out and shut the door. "You ready Sara for the next part and it might hart ok babe?" He ask me and I nod my head to tell him to do it. He look at me and then he done it. "Oh...Shit!" I yelled. "You Ok?" He ask me and I nod. "Just pain." I told him. He not and we were at it.

BJ

After I had her I felt alive aging. Sara was right next to me and who knew that she like it a little ruff. I kiss her head as she sleep and I look at the window when my ma came in. "Well I see you got her son. Are you happy?" She ask me. I don't know am I happy? Or...oh who am I kidding of corset I was happy I have Sara and if anything happens to her I just hope she comes back to me. Because I was happy with her. "Ma...I am." I told her as I look down at Sara as she sleep in my arms. "Good I hope she don't turn out to be like Lydia did." She told me and I got to thinking. "Ma? Do you think they tock her away and put her under a spell that we don't know and try to keep her away from me?" I ask her. "Beetle that is what we're looking at right now. But if she is and if we can get her back will you be her bestfriend aging?" She ask me and I was thinking. "I don't know." Was all I could tell her and look at her. "Well that be up to you and your girlfriend." She told me. "Ma...If anything happens to Sara will she come back to me or..." I was stop when Ma came up to me. "B that's up to her on how much she loves you. Yes you can go crazy and yes you mean at times but if you love her and she loves you then yes. But like I say before that be up to her. Why do you ask?" She told me looking in my eye's. I came up to her ear and whisper in her ear. "She has..." "Beetle don't tell me when her time comes she will know now go get some rest because the worst is to come.

TBC...

I hope you are like it...I do try my best at this.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Beetlejuice only the oc's

Chapter 13

Sara

Moring came and I look around. I felt someone holding me close and I saw BJ holding me. I smile and look at him. "BJ?" I ask and he move a little. "Beetle?" I try again. "Mad Ghost Hatter?" I think I got him now. "Sara not now I having beetle tea..." He said still a sleep. I try not to gaggle. "Come on wake-up honey." I told him. "I don't need any honey Sara it dose not go with my tea that I am having." He said holding me tighter. Ok that done it. "BEETLEJUICE!" I yelled. "WHAT?!" He yelled and pop right up. He look around and then at me. I just wavy at him with a smile. "Thank you for getting up now I can go." I told him. "Go where?" He ask me. "BJ just to the bathroom I be right back." I said holding him and kiss him then I was gone. "Hey Babe?" He ask me coming into the bathroom. "Yes?" I ask. He was look in the marrow and I came up behind him. "Did I talk in my sleep?" He ask tack out a razor and start to shave. "A little." I said jumping up on the counter. He gave me a look and nod. After he got done he came to me and grin at me. "What are you...ohhhhhh." Was all I got to say because he just put his hand between my lags and start to rub me and damn it fills so fucking good. "B don't stop baby." I told him as I move my hips as he finger fuck me. "You like that do ye?" He ask me. All I could do was nod my head yes. "Sari you so fucking wet baby." He told me as I was fill getting higher. The next thing I know I let go. "BJ!" I yelled. "That's right come over my hand babe." He told me. I love when he talks dirty to me. The next thing I know I was up against the wall and we were at it again. "Mad Ghost Hatter?" Someone ask coming in and looking around it's a good thing I like it rough. After we were done BJ zap us some outfits. on and we came out. "Oh their you are." It was Lydia but the one we know. "Lyds? This must be a joke." He said turning in to the Joker. "Um...Sweetheart." I said he look at me and then at himself in the marrow. "Well would you look at that I turn out to be the Joker now only need my Harley Quinn." He told me and change me to look like Harley. Hey I did not look so bad as her but I gave him a look. "Beetle change us back." I told him and he smile at me and he change us back. "I don't really know what happen." Lydia told us. "What do you mean?" I ask looking at her in the eyes and I could tell that it was her. "I felt like I was under a spell or something. "You were doing drugs." BJ told her as two cups pop up out of no where. He hand me one and the other one was for him. "B?" I ask looking at me cup. "Try it." He told me with a smile and I did. I do have to say beetle tea was vary good. "I did?" Lydia ask now looking worry and I know she was playing dumb. "Stop the act Lydia." I told her. " I am not." She gave me a look. "Hey guys we have something." That was Danny that got us. "What is it bro?" B ask him with a mean look. "Because I don't have the time right now for this shit right know." B said with anger in his voice. I grab his arm and rub it. Come down Mad Ghost Hatter." I told him and kiss his check. "Love you." I said and he just nod his head. I know he loves me. "Look what just came." They told us. Me, Lydia and BJ look at the paper and it was a letter.

Dear friends and cousin of Lydia

I am well was her boyfriend Kyle Darkness. I dump her because I all ready what I want from her. Oh that would be her sole. Now I am come after Sara next and I am working with The Monsters of Doom witch I have to say is a stupid name they have come up with. Anyway Beetlejuice you should know who I am or was. For you who don't know me. I am the or was the stronger ghost there was until Beetlejuice came a long and stolid my spot light. I hope you are happy Juice because I am coming I am coming for you next girl now and you can't stop me at all. Well I will see you real soon Mad Ghost Hatter bunch oh and you Sara.

KD

"B..." Was all I could say. He grab me and hold me close and look at Lydia and grad her to. "BJ I am sorry." She told him. "Not your fought Lyds I should have knew that it was him. Now I have to get your sole back and keep Sara safe. I not losing her." He told her with anger. "Do you really love her B?" Lydia ask him. He nod and look down at me as I cry. "Babe look at me." He told me. So I did and I look right into his yes. "I am going to do what every I can do to keep you safe." He told me then look at Lydia. "You are still my bestfriend Lydia." He told her. "I know BJ and thank you for everything." She told him with a smile. He smile back at her and I smile to. "Lydia you ok with me and BJ being a couple?" I ask her. "Yeah I am and you want to something?" She ask us. "What?" We ask her. "I am glad that BJ is happy that he found someone that can love him like I do." She told us. "And BJ do you know about her?" She ask him with a sad look. Know what...Oh that...it's my parents fought I have that. If you wonder what it is you just have to what and see what happens.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own BJ but I do own the OC's

So before I start the next chapter I would like to say sorry I have not write in a wile. I did not fill so good but now I do and now to the story.

Chapter 14

BJ

I was outside drinking one of my beers thinking about a lot of stuff. One was about my girl Sara, two is how to destroy KD and then there was Lydia what she say about Sara. If Sara finds out that I know she may kill me again. "Hey brother." Donny said to me. "Don." I said lying back on the chair I was sating in. "BJ are you sure you can defeat this KD?" He ask me look around and look at me. "I think I can but right now I am thinking about Sara." I told him. "What is wrong with her?" He ask me. I tack a sip of my drink and pull my sunglasses down and look at him. "She sick." I told him and look away. "What do you mean sick?" He ask me. Then Lydia came out and set next to me in the other chair. "You guys talking about Sara?" She ask us. "Yeah." I told her. "So ?" My bother ask. "Oh yeah…well I was looking in my marrow one day and over heard her mom and dad talking about taking Sara to a doctor and see what they could do for her. You see she is nothing like them she is more like Lydia here. So they think if they do all these tests on her and then after all the things they did to her she gets a deadly disease and they did nothing for her so they are…..Oh hell she fucking dying as we talk and I just so fucking fuss steadied that I am afraid that I might not see her. She has to go back to order to say with me and you guys." I told him. "BJ come down your going to do something that you would not be happy about." Lydia told me. She was right. So I come down. "That is not right." Don said shaking his head.

Sara

I heard B talking about me and I hate what my mom and dad did to me. I wish that never happen. But if I go back they will kill me and I am not sure if I can come back to B and the others. I know I am dying but here I am slowly dying and they really don't care about me back home.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own BeetleJuice but I do own the CO's

Chapter 15

Lydia

I have to say I do feel sorry for my best friend. Well one I do love him and two I wish I he was with me but I screw this one up and now I lost him from my cousin. But I am happy for her and him. "Lyds?" I hard BJ ask me. "Yes B?" I ask him. "Are you ok you been quiet." He told me. "Sorry B I just been thinking that...is that tea that your drinking?" I ask looking at him. "Well yes...I am The Mad Ghost With The Most Hatter." He told me with a smile. I just shock my head and look at the time. "Well B I have to go for right now dad needs my help with something and I see you guy latter." I told him but he stop me. "Lyds I know your my best friend but I need that ring back." He told me. "B I would love to but it won't come off." I told him but he smiles at me and tack my hand and pull the ring right off. "See ye latter babe." He told me and I say his name three times and I was gone.

BJ

After I got the ring from Lydia and she left. I went to check on Sara and she was a sleep. So I went on the other side of the bed and lay with her. I pull her to me and close my eyes. I must be a sleep because she pull me into her dream. "Sara?" I said looking around. I was inside a building and looking around when I heard someone yelled "BJ!" and I know it was Sara. I ran to door to door to find her and I did. Her mom and dad had her tie to a bed and giving her stuff that I could not see what it was. But she was in pain and tears were falling down her face. I came up to her and whisper in her ear. "Babe whatever happens...I always will be here for you and I l...l...love you." I told her and she look at me and nod and whisper to me. "I love you to BJ." She told me and smile. "Why are you smiling at you little bitch?" Her dad ask her with a evil look. "Just a friend." She told them. "Ha like you have a friend." Her mom told her. "Well at least I have one who loves me and I love him. Their is nothing for you to do to stop me at one." She told them and she she was out. I woke up and see her looking at me with a smile. "You can face them with no fear and maybe will be with me." I told her and kiss her. "I think I can fight my own war now B thanks to you." Sara told me and smile. "Welcome babe." I told her as I hold her as we fall back to sleep.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 16

At the hide out

Bully was still in his bed being unconsis from BJ's atacking him and betting the shit out of him. "Will he ever wake up." Vince ask still crying. "Yes I think so...We will get Beelejuice for this. We had her right where we had her." Scuzzo said to them with a angary face. "Well you dummy's stop it and get back to work... NOW!" Yelled Kyle at them with anger. He lost Lydia and now he can't get to Sara. "What you thinking about boss?" Scuzzo ask him with a look. "I know how to get her and this is what we are going to do pulse we are going to get Lydia back as well." He told them with a evil smile and told them the plain.

Back at BJ's

Sally (Ginger)

Now don't get me wrong I am happy for BJ and Sara but I thought it was always going to be BJ and Lydia. But as long he is happy I am happy to. You see BJ is more like a bother to me...Well a ingoing brother is the way to put it. I saw BJ taking the ring from Lydia and I just shock my head. "What is the matter Gin?" Jacques came up to me and hold me. You see I and change in to a human. "Everything Jack everything." I told him and turn and hold him as I put my head on his bone chest. "Don't worry Sally we will finger things out and save our home." He told me and kiss my head. You see me and Jack are boyfriend and girlfriend and I love him so much. "Hello you two are you ok?" Bee came in and came up to us. "Not really...We know about Sara and we know a war is coming we need everyone's help to save us all and our home." I told her. "I know. I just hope we can win and get back the way's it use to be." Donny said coming in and looking at us. "Where is he now?" He ask. "With Sara...I think he know the time is coming for her to go back and he has the ring." I told them with a look of worry on my face. "Where's Lydia at?" They ask. "She went home." I told them with a found. "No I did not I am right here." Lydia said pop up no where and we look at her. "I forget this." She said holding up a book  
called "How to kill a powerful ghost. Well look at her and then the book. "No I am not going to kill BJ if that's what you are think. I want that baster Kyle gone and forgotten." She told us with a evil look. "We will help you and tell Beetlejuce and Sara wants they get up." I told them. They all nod and out of no where here came BJ and Sara. "What you doing here Lyds I thought you went back home." B said to her. "I was and had to come back to get this." She hold up the book and he look at it then back to her. "Did you take this book out of my library?" He ask her with a look "That said do lie to me." "I am sorry B but I was not going to set around and which my hole friends and my cousin get killed." She told him with a mad look. "Ldys your brilliant!" He yelled at her. "He I thought I was to." Sara said with a grumpy face. "You are babes you are." He told her and kiss her head. "So what are we going to do?" I ask them. "Well Sara has to go back sometime this week...But we have to be look out and keep her safe after that when she comes back we will be everyone's ass." BJ said looking at us and I nod. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Beetlejiuce but I do own the OC's

Chapter 17

Sara

I was getting ready to go back to my world but before I could go Beetle grab my hand and look at me. "Babe make it back to me." He whisper in my ear. "I will B I will." I told him and kiss him on the check. "Love you." He told me and I smile at him. "Love you to Beetle." I told him and he smiles at me. I know one thing I am going to miss him when I go back. Lydia grab my hand and smile at me. "Don't worry Sara you will see him again." Lydia said to me. "I hope you are right but will I see you..." "Yes now stop." She told me. "Bye guys see you soon." I told everyone with a smile. "Ready?" She ask me. I nod and I look at BJ. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" We said and I wavy bye to him and he wavy back at me. The next thing I know I was back at my house. "Oh there you are...Come it's time for you check up with Dr.K." My mother told me with a smile. "Do tell where you went." My father told me. "She was with me aunt and uncle." Lydia told them. "Oh you well you my go and never come back." They told her. "Mom and dad you can't do that she is my cousin!" I yelled at them. "Oh do come down Sara. We just give you this shot." My dad said with a smile. But something happen...Beetlejuice was here. "Oh be taking that sir and give it to you and her." Beetlejuice said taking the shot a way from them. I look at him and was shock. B was a fucking women nurse. "Who are you?" Mom ask him. "I am Nurse Beetle and this is for you." He told her and gave her the shot. "Your next." He told him. "I never heard of you." Dad said with a scared look on his face. "Well all I have to say I am your worst nightmare." B told him in his real voice not his girl voice. "NO!" Dad yelled and BJ got him. The he look at me. I just had a look on my face saying "What the hell." "Thank Lyds for getting me." He told her. "Babes you ok?" He ask me with a worry look on his face. "Yeah I think so. Thanks... what was in that shot?" I ask them looking at the bodies. "Some kind of stuff that would knock you out." B told me with a look. "What is t..." "Well...Well Kyle what would you be doing here?" BJ ask him as he hold me. "Um..." Was all he could say.

Back at BJ's

"What is going on love?" Jack ask me as I look at the morrow. "Beetle save Sara and now they just me Kyle and it dose not look good at all." I told him. "I have a filling something bad is going happen." James said with a worry look. "Everyone come down." Bee told us.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own BeetleJuice but I own the OC's**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Lydia**

 **"What are you doing here Kyle?" I sak Him with a look. "To take what I came for." He said to me. "Your not take her know where! She needs to saty here." BJ said him. "Well to bad she coming with me like it or not." Kyle told us. "Lyds take Sara to a safe place and say my name three times becuase it time for hell to out!" Beetle yelled told me. So I did what he told me what to do. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" I said and me and Sara ran out of the room. "Lydia stop." Sara told me slowing down. Oh no she getting sicker and dyeing faster. Then I heard a big explosion from the room I came from. "Lydia tell BJ I will see him on the other side." She told me. I had to get out of here before something happen to me so I did the only thing I could think of I said BJ's name three times.**

 **Sara**

 **Well this is it my last breathe I hope your happy mother and father you got read of me for good but one day I will come back and scared you to your death.**

 **BJ**

 **"You have enough yet Kyle?" I ask him with a angry look on my face. "Not at all but for now I am done with you and I will kill you and become the next Ghost With The Most. Mad Ghost Hatter." He told me then disappear. "No you wont and you will all ways be the king of evil that you all ways are." I said walking away and then I see a body on the grown. "Damn...no..no...no pleases Sara be alive." I said coming up to her. But she was gone then I heard someone say my name and I was back home. "BJ?" The ask me and I walk to the fridge and grab my tea and set in my char in the room. "Is he..." I heard Sally. "I don't know..." Jake said with a worry voice. She was not her yet and I miss her and I am piss. "BJ she told me tell you she will see you on the other side witch she means here." Lydia told me. "Then where is she?" I said in a angry voice I had the ring in my hand and looking at it. "Mad Ghost Hatter?" I hard someone say to me and I know it was Sally. "Everyone live me a lone!" I yelled at then and went in my room and slam the door. I look in the marrow and see if I can find her but I did not see her anywhere and no she was not with them either. "Sweetheart can I come in?" Ma ask me. "Yes." I said. "She will be here BJ just keep come and keep thing of her." She told me then she hug me and walk out of the room but turn around. "Take a bath Hatter you need one." She told me with a smile. I stick out my tongue out at her and got up. "Oh I take a bath...A mud bath." I said snapping my fingers and change in to a rob and walk to the bathroom and heard someone singing.**

 **TBC...**

 **Who do you think it might be? Well you just have to wait and see. But please let me know how the story is and who you think it might be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own BeetleJuice but I own the OC's**

 **Chapter 19**

 **BJ**

 **I stand there listing at the door. I hold the door nob and open it up and I was shock. If I was not dead right now I would die right where I was standing at. "Sa..Sa..Sara!" I yelled running to her and hold her to dear life. "Babes please be real and not in my head." I said. "Honey put me down and no I not in your head and yes I am real but dead." She told me and I kiss her. "Did you make the decision or you just pop right here?" I ask her as I was taking of my rob and got in with her. "I tell you B as long you clean my back." She told me. I Just nod and did what she told me.**

 **Sara**

 **I just you like to know how I got here to well I tell you. After I die I pop in a room that had a old lady in it. "Yes Miss. Black...You here in Horror Wonderland when you were a live but now you here now dead. You have..." But I did not let her finish. "How are you?" I ask her with a confuse look. "Oh My name is Juno and I am the person how say if you can stay or not. But I see that you where with The Ghost With The Most Mad Hatter B... I should not say his name right now. So where was I oh yes. You have tow choses. One you can move on and not live here or tow you can live her but you must live with the him." She said the last part with a disgusting look on her face. "I would like to stay and did you know about Kyle?" I said to her with a look. "Yes but we had him look up." She told me with a look saying "Do you know something?" "Well he is not and her is after BJ and he wants me and Lydia." I told her with a scared look. "Well it's up to you and the others to get him back in the room that we had him in. He is stronger then BJ but right now he is less strong." She told me smoking a cigarette. I look at her and she look at me. "Well if he is after you then I say you move on. Now just go in to the waiting room and wait for you name to be call to move on." She told me. I look at her with shock. How dare she tell me what to do. I told her what I want and she making me to move on. I don't think so. I was going to tell her of but she snap her fingers and I was in the waiting room with others and then I seen tow coupe that I know. "Adam and Barba!" I said coming up to them. "What you doing here Sara?" Adam ask me. "My parent finally got what they wanted and Juno gave me tow choses and I pick to stay and I told her about Kyle being out and he is after me and Lydia. He more powerful then BJ. Oh yeah I been here at Horror Wonderland for a couple of days to. Oh yeah I am in love with BJ." I told them. They look shock but Barba ask me this. "Do you want to say?" I shock my head yes and she smile at me. "Then go." They told me. "But how?" I ask them. "Think of the place you want to go then snap you fingers and your there." They told me. "So that's what I did and now I am here. I don't care if I get in to trouble as long I am with you." I told BJ with a smile. "So you meet the tow I know what's best couple?" He ask me as he kiss  
my shoulder. "Yes I did. BJ keep that up and something going to happen. "That's what I hoping for. Oh be for we get to that I have something for you." He told me as he got out of the tub. He got down on one need and look at me. "Babe now your here for good will you marry me?" He ask me I look at him and at the ring. I remember what happen to Lydia but this is different. "Will this keep me here with you forever?" I ask him. "Yes." He told me. "Yes Beetle I will marry you." I said as he pop right back in to the tub and put my ring back on the finger that it belongs to. **

**In the offices**

 **"Where did she go?" Juno ask with a evil look. "Where should be at." Adam and Barba said with a smile. "I get her one way or another." She said. "Nice try Kyle but you'll never get her." The real Juno said to him. For Adam and Barba they were gone.**

 **TBC...**

 **Yeah I thought I add them to the story to hope you guys like.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's**

 **So be for I get stared I want to say thanks for reading and here is the next chapter**

 **Chapter 20**

 **After we had our fun me and BJ was walking into the TV room and see everyone but before we did that B put some clothes on us. "What do you mean Kyle was a Juno's office?" Ask Sally (That's Ginger if you forgot). "He was her and try to..." Adam stop and everyone was looking at me. "Sara!" Everyone ran up to me but Beetle grab me and look at everyone then look at Adam and Barba. "You telling me that baster was at Juno's try to tack my girl away from me and us?" BJ said with anger in his voice. "Yes." Was all Adam could say because BJ's eyes was glowing and that I can tell you is not good. "It's time we have a war..." But before he could saying anything I pull his arm. "What?" He ask looking at me. "Come down honey." I told him and he nod. "He could be strong but you are stronger BJ." Lydia came up to him and hug him. "Your right Lyds but he could easily be one of you and we don't know who." BJ said looking at everyone and all of the sudden Lydia grabs me and look at everyone. "What the hell?!" BeetleJuice said out loud and then we saw the real Lydia laying on the floor knock out. "James and Danny check on her! Went I mess with him." He said rolling up his sleeves. "I would do that Mad Ghost Hatter. I just go and tack what's mine and I be out of here for good. Oh and I be the next Ghost With The Most!" Kyle yelled and we were gone. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETL..." But before I could say the thread one he cover my mouth and I was knock out. 'BeetleJuice whatever happens I love you.' I said in my mind.**

 **BJ**

 **"NOOOOOOO! I going to kill him! Sara!" I yelled getting angary. "Brother please come down." Donny told me. "Make me." I told him change in to me suit. "JR.!" Ma yelled at me. I just look at here. "Your not doing this alone we all going to do this. She one of us now and she is family." Jack told me with anger to. "We all are going to save her one way or another." Adam said after he said that Juno came in with a piss off look. "I hope I'm not in trouble." I said under my breath. "No Juice you are not but Kyle is once we get him back and Sara back I am going to tack his power and Sara..." Before she could say anything I spoke up. "She is staying with me and was a getting merry after this." I told her looking at her. "We will talk after this is over." She told me and we got ready to fight. Then I felt her calling me. Donny came up to me and hold me. "You ok?" He ask me. I shock my head no. "She was calling me." I told him and everyone was looking at each other. "Be you want us..." Lydia said as she woke up and lying on the couch. "No not yet I let you guys know when." I told them with a piss of look. I walk out side and look at them. "You coming?" I ask they all nod. "Then let's go." I said getting into Doomy and he start up. "Adam. Barber, Juno and Lydia with me now!" I yelled and they got in. Then we were off. 'I'm coming babe just hold on...I love you so much.' I said in my thoughts.**

 **TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's

Before we get stared I want to say I been sick but I feel better now and the new chapter  
is here.

Chapter 21

BJ

We got to the hide out and would you gust it was the glom princes castle. "She's in there." I said look at the tower that I know she would be in and I was not happy at all. "BJ do you know your going to do?" Donny came up to me with a worry look. "Donny stop being a fucking baby and be a man." I told him. He look at me and was shock. "I do have to aged with him." Lydia said with a look. "You know your right." He said with a mean look. "No more nice guy it's time I turn." He said and snap his fingers. I was surprise what he had on and I have to say I like it. He had on a black shirt, black jeans and black boots. "Now that's more like it brother." I said with a smile. "Now it's time to get my girl back." I said as we walk to the gates of hell. "BJ what's the plan?" They ask me. "Group one with me, group two wait here and don't move." I told them. "Just be careful son." Ma told me and kiss my check. "Love you ma." I whisper to her and hug her and then I was off. "Here I come Kyle I hope your ready to die agene because it's going to be me that dose that to you. Then I felt like someone was calling me. "You ok?" Adam ask  
me. "Yeah it's her." I told him with a smile. 'Come on babes say it!' I yelled in my head.

Sara

I was laying on a bed as I woke up. I look if anyone was around but know one was and I could see I was tie up on the bed and I heard voice where the door was. "Is she up yet?" I heard his voice. 'Mabey I can call for Beetle with out them hearing me.' So I did. "BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice." I said real fast so Kyle did not run in and try to stop me. Then BJ appear next to me. "B!" I said with a smile and I see Adam, Jack, Lydia, James, Danny(Donny) but he looks different. "Hey baby." He told me and kiss my head. "B we have to..." Danny was about to say more but stop and look at the door. "Move out of the way you stupid's." That was Kyle. I look to them and Danny toke Lydia and change in to a sofa. Adam look at B and he not and both of them change. B was a poster and Adam turn in to a lamp. "Adam your glasses." I whisper. "Shit... James take my glasses and go hide." He told him and James nod and ran into the closet with Jack. "Well...Well now I have you now Sara. Oh what fun I could do to you but that can wait. Right now I need you to give me some of your power." He told me. "Go to hell." I said to him with a mean look. "Oh I been there and I have to say I like it a lot." Kyle said with a laugh and a smile. "So give me your sole and I will be come what I must become." He told me coming up to me. Then I got scared and look up to BettleJuice. He was telling me to be quite and look at everyone and nod. "Good now just stay..." But before he could say anymore Beetle appear behind him. "Found you...now I going to beat the shit out of you." Beetle said now look like a mad hatter. He had everything to the hat and the suit. Then here came Adam looking like a rabbit. Lydia in a fighting out fit with cat ears. I mean she look like a cat and then there was Danny looking like BJ's double. "What the hell? How did you get in here?" Then Kyle look at me and then his eyes was glowing and rise his hand at me and me but miss me because B and Danny knock him down. "Lydia and James get her out of here now!" BJ yelled at them and they nod. They got me untie but I look down I had on my shirt and my underwear. BJ saw me and point at me and I had on a black jacket, a black and white skirt, black tights, black boots and a red shirt. I almost look like him and Danny. "Come on Sara we have to get out of here." James told me. "I look at them and then look at BJ, Danny and Adam. "No I am tired of running I want to fight." I said pulling a wipe out. "Really B?" I said looking at him and he grin at me. "Later." I said to him and then pull out a gun. "Hey babes you don't need that you have power." He told me and I look at him and then at my hands. I fleet something strange and I hold up my finger and my power came out of me as I zap Kyle one. "Oooh this is going to be fun." I said with a evil look on my face as I came up to BJ and Danny.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others only the Oc's**

 **Chapter 22**

 **BJ**

 **Once I see Sara with the power she had I know why Kyle want her now. Well I got something to tell him and that he not going to put a fucking finger on her. Donny look at me with shock at what we seen her do. "Oooh this is going to be fun. She said and I seen she had a evil look on her face as she came up to me and my brother. "Where did he go?" Donny ask looking around. "I have no clue." She said looking to. 'Well this is just great.' I said in my head. "I think he to chicken to fight." I said with a piss off look. "Why you say that for dare brother?" Donny ask look at me. "Because he has his so called ideas are coming." I told them. "Well let's shack up the juice and see what...What?" Sara ask me as I look at her with an eyebrow up. "Stilling my lines?" I ask her. "Sorry." She told me with a small smile. I love when she get's like this. "What are we..." Donny was going to say more but the clowns came in with Bully. "Were you think you going with her?" Bully ask with a evil look. "Who?" I ask looking around. "Where she go?" Bully ask looking around. Oh I know where she was. She was right next to me like all ways but as a guy. "You are copying me babes." I whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry B..I make it up to you." She whisper to me in a sexy voice. "Come on guys lets get out of here before they...Well you know." Donny told us. We nod and start to sneak out and look around. We walk down a long hall way and I spot the door that we came in at. I grad Sara's hand and she grab Donny's. As we make it out side we seen that everyone was gone. "Where the hell did everyone go?" Donny ask looking around. "I don't know but I don't like it." Sara said coming up to me and I was holding her. I grab a wacky talky out of my pocket and turn it on. "Dose anyone here me?" I ask looking around. "BJ?" It was Lydia. "Lyds where are you guys at?" I ask. "Back home but don't come." She said in a whisper. "BJ I think he's there." Sara told me with a scared look. I hold her close and look a my brother. "We need to end this once and for all." I said under my breath.**

 **TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own BeetleJuice or the other only the OC's

Chapter 23

Sara

Me, BJ and Danny was Walking and thinking. "What the hell are we going to do brother?" Danny ask BJ looking around. "We could go to your parents house." I said looking at him. "He will know." Was all B said. He look piss as hell right now. I grab his hand and he look at me. "We will get him." I told him with a small smile. "I know baby I just thinking where we could go to." He told us. "Well I need a drink." Danny said with the same look. 'Who knew them tow look alike.' I said in my head. "Ok I think I know where to go." BJ said as we follow him. As we walk Danny gave me a cup of tea and smiles at me. As we walk I look around and I see that everyone near us look sad. "This world look so happy then he did this to them. But that's all he did because his powers are wick and now I know why he need you Sara and I am not letting him get near you." BJ said to me as he hold me as we walk. "I help to." Danny told me. "Where is this place that we are going B?" I ask him. "My old place that I just to live." He told us. "Now hold on." He told us and then we pop in to a motel of Lydia's home town. "BJ?" I ask look at him. "Yeah I know...long story I let ye later." He told us. Then we walk to a grave yard. I seen a grave stone that has his name on it. I set on the grown as the boys got digging.

BJ

I know what just where to go and he did not know about and yeah it was that motel of Adman's. I told myself I would not come back here but right know this was our only hope for now. As I star to did Donny was looking a me. "What?" I ask looking at him. "Really?" He said as we keep on digging. "What you talking about Don?" I ask him. "You never tell here what your pass was like. I don't mean the live I mean with Lydia and her family and the other two ghost that lives here." He told me. "I will tell her latter." I told him. I turn and look at Sara as she was setting on the grown. 'What did I get myself in to?' I ask myself. then me and my brother got to my coffin door. "Home sweet home." I said and look at Sara. "Babe come." I told her and she did. As we walk in I just smile. "Welcome to my old home." I told them with a smile.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's

Chapter 24

Sara

I look around and it was a mess with beer bottles everywhere on the floor. Danny look at him and BJ just walk to his chair. "We can use are real names here for now." He told us. "Brother?" Was all Donny said to him as he came up to him. "Look you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. There are other houses here you can stay in if you want Donny but we have to keep Sara safe." B told him with a evil look. "Donny just don't right now. He just lost the family he love only one left he has is you and me." I told him with a sad smile. "I know I just worry about him is all." Donny told me with the same smile. "I'm going to go out and keep witch." He told me and I nod. I came up to BJ and look at him. I could tell he had fire in his eyes. He was piss off and I did not know what to do. "B?" He look up to me and grab me. "Tell you the truth baba I don't know what to do." He told me as I put my head on his shoulder. He kiss my head and then look at the marrow.

BJ

Like I said to her I have no fucking clue what to do. Then I look at the marrow and seen our friends and family tie up. "Shit! What the fuck am I going to do?" I ask out loud. Sara was looking at me. "What?" I ask her. "You have me and Donny that can help BJ. Did you forgot about us?" She ask me with a smile. "Maybe I did. But Sara you just got your power." I told her with a worry look. "BJ I am stronger like you and Donny. If we work together then we can bet him and get everyone back." She tells me. Now I was think. As I was thinking a light bud came out and went bright. "Look like you got an idea sweetheart." I look at her and gave a evil smile and then I stared to kiss her. "Baba your so right." I told her in between kiss. "I know now let's have some fun." She told me. Wait...Fun...Oh I have a wonderful idea.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

Don't owe BeetleJuice or the others only the OC's

Chapter 25

Donny

I was walking around and looking around. "So this is where brother was at years ago. In a motel." I said as I came up to a big white house. I walk up to the door and open it. Once inside I seen that it had stairs in front, a kitchen, and other rooms on the bottom. I walk up the stairs and it had a other doors. Two of them was a bed room, a office and a bathroom. Then there was one more door I open it and it was to an attic. I follow the stars and seen the motel I was in. Wait if I was in there then how did I get in here? Oh shout. "Brother!" I yelled. Hope he can hear me.

BJ

I was so having fun with my girl in my bed until I heard Donny. "BJ why did you stop?" Sara ask me with a worry look. "Donny." Was all I could tell her. "I hope he's ok." She said. I look at her and kiss her. "Be back stay here." I told her and snap my fingers. I was dress and outside I look around and look up. "What the fuck Donny how did you get there?" I ask him with a surprise look. "I was walking around I came up to this house." He told me potting at the same house that Lydia and her family live at. "What is it BJ?" Sara came up to me. "A portal to the real side." I whisper. "Just like looking glass." I heard her whisper. "Babe you read to much." I told her with a smile. She just look at me. "What?" I ask her. "I read Alice in wonderland before." She told me. I just not and walk to the house. "Donny stay there we're coming." I told him. As me and Sara walk in the house we look a round. "What the hell." I hard Sara say. I came up to her and grab her hand and we walk to the attic. We found Donny look at us. We look around and I found the door the goody tow show did back then. "Brother do you know this place?" He ask me. I just my head and look out the window. I had a funny feeling about this. Something about this was not right. I grab both of them and look a Sara. "Say it." Was all I could tell her. She nod and did.

Sara

I look at him and nod. "Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice." Once I said that we was back at BJ's home. "Donny stay away from that house." B told him. Then B snap his fingers and he put locks and changes around it. I walk inside and walk to BJ's bed room. I look round and seen that a TV and I look at it and it shown BJ's other home with everyone tie up. "No." I said as I seen what Darkness was doing. "Shit." BJ came in and seen it to. "What?" Donny said coming in. "Tell me where they are and no one will get hart." He told them with a smile. "B he's not going to do what I think he is going to do is he?" She ask me. "I hope not because if he dose then I going to re kill his ass." I said with a anger.

TBC...

What are they talking about you just have to wait for the next chapter to come to find out.


	26. Chapter 26

Happy Halloween everyone! I don't own Beetlejuice only the OC's

Chapter 26

Sara

BJ set in his chair as we look at the TV. BJ was holding me as was saw are friends and family trying to get out. "Got anything yet brother?" Donny ask BJ. BJ just stare at the tv like he was not there. "B?" I ask looking at him. Nothing. So I did what might be right. I kiss him on the check. "What?" He look around. I smile and look at him. "Your bother ask you if you had anything yet?" I told him as I put my head on his shoulder. "I might." He told us. I look at the TV Darkness keep holding B's mom by the neck. I was getting angry at him for what he is doing. "Tell me where they are or the old women gets it. And you know what I can do." He told them. I look at BJ with fear now. "He takes the soles and re kills them." Donny told me with darkness on his face. "Ma." BJ said with a growl. "B we need more help." I told him and he nod to me. Then all of the sudden a fog of smoke came in. "BJ this better be damn good." I know who it was. "Juno." We said with a smile on our face. "It is." Beetle told her pointing at the tv. "What the hell!" She yelled. "He going to take..." "Sara I know." She told me with a sad face.

Juno

What did you think I in that group? Nope I pop out there before it got bad. Let's just say I was the only one know what I was doing. I knew that Beetle, Sara and Donny need my help. All I have to do is give BJ his power back but if I do will he handle it? "I have the other haft of you power Beetle." Sara look at me. "You mean.." "Babe I told you that I'm the ghost with the most. Well the ghost with the most Mad Hatter that is." He told me as he grab the box. "We better hide." I told the other two. They nod and Sara was in a safe place but she still can see.

BJ

"Well hello friend you miss me?" I look at the box. I be hold aging and for good. I look up to see Sara and I smile at her and open the box. A light green color came out and spin around me and right in me. "Ha ha ha gust who is back!" I yelled. oh yeah it felt good being me aging. Sara came running up to but the other two stop her. "Let good of me!" She yelled and I could tell she was getting angry. Her eyes was glowing darker and her power was sparking out of her. I just stand there looking at her with wide yes. She did have anger problems real bad. They let go of her and she ran up to me. After I grab her in my arms I whisper in her ear. "Babe come down your here with me now. They are not going to get you." Then I kiss her head. I look at Juno and smile at her. "She's mine." I said with a dark smile. Donny came up to me and look at me. "Welcome back brother but we got bigger problems." He told me and I nod.

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Beetlejuice but I own the OC's

Chapter 27

Juno

Oh what did I do? I just let out the monsters of all monsters in the underworld. Then you have Sara next to him all hell is going to brake loss. Because with there power together it would cause...well less us say they would become a daemon and there might not be away to stop them when the time comes.

Sara

Once I seen BJ get his full power I ran to him. But they stop me. 'Don't let them stop you let the anger out little one.' Something was telling me. So I did and then they let me go and I run up to be. Something about Beetle was making my power go strange and I mean is that I could feel him and his power with mine. I just hold on to him and I heard his said "Mine." I just smile.

Donny

So my brother is back. It's about time for him to come back. I miss him at time. But I know that Ma and Pa are not going to be happy when they see him like this. "So what's the plain brother?" I ask him. He look at me and smile. We go get them back and kill the mother fucker once and for all. Oh by the way brother." He hand me a box. "What is this?" I ask him. "Just open it and you will see." He told me and I did. I open the box up and a bright green light went around me and I start to feel weird. I felt like I was turning into a monster. After that I look at everyone and I like at myself and I was surprise what I become. I look like a monster. "Brother this is wat you really look like." Beetle told me. "What like you?" I ask looking at him. "Your still yourself." He told me. "Well you to do look the same. But at less I know which one is mine BJ." Sara told me. "How?" I ask her. "I can feel BJ power and his is stronger then yours." She told me I just nod.

BJ

"Ok what are we all standing around we got some ass kicking to work on." I told them and start to walk away with Sara by my side. I don't care if the other two was following us or not but I have to help Sara with here power. This anger power that she has might come in handy if I need it. "Babe you ready use that power that you have?" I ask her. She look up at me and nod. Some how I can fill my power mix in with hers like they were made for each other. I nod and we walk into a dark room until I put on the light and I smile. My old work out room.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 28

Sara

I look around and seen that it's not a workout room but more of a target room. "Look like a dump." Danny cross his arm and look around. "What was that brother?" BJ ask him with a anger. "His right." I said looking around. He look at me and grab me. "Who's side are you on anyway?" He ask me. I just smile at him and whisper in his ear. "Mine." He gave me a look like he was mad and I smile. "Yours?" I ask. He not and zap at Danny. BJ move me out of the way and look at his brother. That was it I was not take this anymore and use my power at BJ and he hit the wall. I walk out and set on a chair. "What was that for?" He ask me. "I 'm done." I said with anger. "With what?" He ask me. "Everything. Running, Hiding, this war that we are going throw. Be do you think I want all this to happen. This was her fault to and I was not ready to die but here I am. What if we gust go back try to free our friends and family back." I said as I got up and B hold me. "I don't see why not we got full power and we can snick in and get them out just like that." Danny told him. "You know that's not a bad idea." BJ said to us. "Well what are we waiting for Mad Ghost Hatter lets get the Horror Wonderland back." I said with a evil smile. "You hard her Mad Hair let's do this." BJ look at his brother. Danny gave him a piss of look. "We're both Hatters BJ." He told him. "Not look at the hat." BJ said with a smile. Danny take off his hat and look at it. It had rabbit ears on it. "Ha ha vary funny." Danny but on his hat. "Donny this is no time to get mad at you brother it's time to fight. And when we are at it let's see who can help and fight with us." I said grabbing Beetle's arm and we pop out of there.

TBC...

Sorry it short but hope you like :)


End file.
